


Fly me to the moon

by Rantaro_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, DONT TAKE ANYTHING IN THIS FIC TOO LITERALLY OKAY??, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, I try to do comedy and I fail, Kaito is only mentioned sorryyy, M/M, Or caffeine, Or drugs, Romantic Fluff, Sorta open ending?, Stargazing, Tagging go brr, They- deserve so much I c a n ' t, We do gotta love that himbo ngl, because b o y they deserve some happiness, but no- they got death, characters might be slightly out of character, no beta read we die like rantaro, okay stop reading the tags just go read the fic, whichever one works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaro_kinnie/pseuds/Rantaro_kinnie
Summary: Rantaro always loved the stars, he could always recognise them. But in this strange school, none of the stars in the sky seemed familiar.Then Keebo offers to give him another point of view.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Fly me to the moon

Rantaro had always loved the stars. When he was traveling, he would have a gorgeous view of the night sky. His mother had taught him how to read the stars, using them to navigate to where he needed to go. Once his mother had become too old to travel with him, he would travel on his own. Instead of using a compas or a map, he always preferred to use the stars to guide him.

Sometimes, he would look up at the stars and wonder if his younger sister saw the same ones. They reminded him of her, and he hoped she knew how to get home on her own using them.

Of course, she never came home. Rantaro had lost her so long ago, yet he still clung onto the hope that maybe, she would one day find her way back using those same stars.

When the killing game started, Rantaro was flabbergasted. Only a psychopath would kill for their own freedom, right? None of the people he was trapped with seemed capable of committing such an act.

And yet, there was something telling him that he was wrong about that.

They were all given a time limit. Someone needed to have died within that time limit.

And so, on the next to last evening of the time limit. Rantaro was sitting on the grass in the courtyard, staring up at the night sky. Usually, it would bring him some kind of strange comfort, to see the familiar stars.

Yet, he couldn’t recognise anything. The stars looked all wrong given the time of year it was supposed to be. Everything was jumbled together into a make-shift night sky. Or at least, it felt like that.

It made Rantaro wonder if they were even in Japan anymore. Or had a lot of time passed already? It made him nervous. He was supposed to recognise the stars, that was what he was supposed to be _good_ at.

It also made him scared.

Everything seemed so real, yet there was so much wrong. Never, in his life, had he seen a sky like this, and it turned his stomache upside down.

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed already, just looking at the sky. Just laying down on the grassy field.

“Amami-kun?” He blinked slowly, turning his head towards where the sound had come from. Standing there, was Keebo. The robot was looking at Rantaro, a confused expression on his face. Rantaro gave him a small smile.

“Ah Keebo, I hadn’t seen you there.” He said, sitting upright instead of laying down, like he had before. The robot continued to look at him, scratching his neck. It was a tad bit awkard, to say the least. Rantaro had never been very good at starting up conversations, and this was no exception. Despite him always seeming relaxed and easy to talk to, he had no idea how to hold a conversation on his own.

“What are you doing out here? It’s late.” Keebo asked, breaking the silence. “You seem… tense.” Rantaro blinked, before chuckling. He waved his hand around, as if to make a point.

“Well, I _was_ looking at the sky. You know, trying to see where we are, but I can’t recognise any of the stars.” He finished, looking almost intently at his nails. They were painted black, but there were a few cracks in the coating. He would have to repaint them soon. He looked back at Keebo, who was now staring at Rantaro with a keenly look.

“You can read the stars?” Keebo asked. Rantaro chuckled.

“Yeah, I used them a lot when I was travelling.” He smiled at Keebo. Keebo suddenly looked away, looking uncertain about something, and slightly embarrassed?

“Could I… sit with you?” he asked, quickly glancing back to Rantaro. “Of course, I don’t think I could be any help recognising stars, but maybe you would like some company…” Keebo waved his arms around, as if trying to say something, still looking somewhat embarrassed. Rantaro laughed.

“Sure, you don’t have to ask, you know?” He smiled towards Keebo, patting the grass next to him, signaling him to sit down. Keebo took a few quick steps, before swiftly sitting down next to Rantaro. Rantaro layed back down, putting his hands behind his neck, staring at the stars. Keebo followed his movements, also laying down now.

“So, what _can_ you recognise? Of the stars?” Keebo asked. Rantaro stared intently at the sky.

“Well, I think I see the big bear, but it looks like it’s… flipped? I don’t know, it all looks weird.” Rantaro sighs exasperated, pointing towards the small group of stars. “I’m not even sure this is the night sky I grew up with…” he muttered quietly, feeling a pang of hopelessness shoot through his heart. Keebo must have noticed, because he quickly began talking.

“Well, maybe you just don’t have the right perspective as of right now. Maybe we are just on a different side of the globe than what you’re used to,” Keebo spoke, glancing over at Rantaro quickly. Rantaro snorted.

“Yeah, well, I can’t exactly get a new perspective asides from standing up. But thanks anyway.” He lays down on his side now, smiling over at Keebo. Keebo catches his look once, but quickly focuses back onto the night sky.

“Maybe… I can help you get higher up?” Keebo offers hopefully. Rantaro raises his eyebrows at this.

“Unless you plan to miraciously get me on the rooftop, I don’t think we really can get higher up.” He said. He appreciated Keebo’s help, he really did, but there was just no way to get higher. Keebo shifted to lay down sideways as well, facing Rantaro. He gave Rantaro a smile.

“I could fly you up there.” Rantaro promptly sat up.

“You can fly?!” He asked, feeling almost ridiculous right after asking. Keebo was a robot, of course he would have a function like that. Keebo laughed.

“Yeah, I can’t exactly leave the area but I can fly upwards. I just have to stay within a certain distance from the school, they edited my programming for that.” Rantaro listened, blinking at the last statement.

“You can’t leave the school at all? Not even by foot?” Rantaro asked. Keebo smiled sadly.

“No, not really,” he said. He stood up, offering his hand to Rantaro. Rantaro took his hand and was pulled up as well. Dusting of his pants, he could hear Keebo speak again. “So, you want to go fly with me?” Rantaro grinned at him.

“You promise you won’t drop me then?” Rantaro asked, waving around, as if he was swatting a fly away. “I would be a very easy kill then.”

“The first rule of robotics is that a robot shall never harm a human.” Keebo said. “And even if I could, I wouldn’t drop you.” He spun around, motioning Rantaro to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Rantaro asked, catching up so they could walk side by side.

“Some place more open, so I can take off better.” Rantaro hummed. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard, Keebo turned to face Rantaro. Keebo’s face went slightly red. “I- don’t really know how I’m supposed to carry you…” Keebo looked around, as if the rest of the courtyard was going to offer any ideas.

“You know, you don’t have to do this. I appreciate it, but you seem uncomfortable.” Rantaro smiled at Keebo. Keebo seemed a bit surprised.

“No, no. I want to do this, I want to help you. I just-” He said, looking lost. “Don’t know how to go about this.”

“Ah, you can just carry me bridal-style, or something.” Rantaro offered. Keebo swallowed.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He took another step towards Rantaro. Now they were face to face. And only now, Rantaro noticed how small Keebo actually was in comparison to him. Rantaro was above average height and Keebo… way below. Rantaro snorted.

“You’re very short.” Keebo’s eyes went wide, and he looked mildly insulted.

“Do you want me to help you or not?!” He said exasparated, throwing his hands up in the air. Rantaro laughed.

“Yeah yeah, hold your horses shortie.” Keebo gasped slightly, but there was a smile on his face. He quickly scooped Rantaro up in his arms. Rantaro, who had not expected this, threw his arms around Keebo’s neck to hold onto. “Oh, sorry about that.” Rantaro said, yet making no move to remove his arms.

“You’re not going to let go of my neck?” Keebo asked, face a tint of red. Rantaro huffed lightly.

“I think I’m allowed some kind of leverage here.” He looked down, they weren’t even in the sky yet and he already felt way too high for his comfort. He rather preferred keeping his feet on the _ground_ , thank you very much. “After all, I’m the one blindly trusting someone who can drop me from who know how many feet in the sky.”

Keebo nodded, letting out a small chuckle. “You have a fear of heights?” He asked, looking simultaneously smug and curious.

“No, I have a fear of falling from heights.” Rantaro said. “Totally different.”

Keebo laughed. “Sure.” He looked around. “Um, I’m going to take off now. You might want to hold on tight.” 

Rantaro wanted to open his mouth, to ask what he meant by that. But they were suddenly flying upwards, a lot faster than Rantaro had thought Keebo would have been able to. He let out a rather undignified squawk, burying his face in Keebo’s metal shoulder. He could hear Keebo’s laugh echo in the wind, he was probably laughing because of Rantaro’s reaction, but Rantaro had other things on his mind.

He could feel the wind whooshing through his hair, tossing it around. There was a slight feeling in his stomache, telling him that he was, in fact. Very high up in the air, and that if he fell, he would probably die.

He tightened his grip on Keebo, feeling a bit frustrated when his fingers simply glided over the metal.

“Hey Amami-kun? You okay?” Keebo asked, nudging him slightly with his shoulder.

“Rantaro.” Rantaro croaked out, his throat feeling extremely dry all of a sudden. “Just call me Rantaro, Amami-kun make it all seem so formal.” Keebo hummed in some kind of agreement.

“Okay then, Rantaro,” he said. “You sure you’re okay?” Rantaro swallowed.

“Give me a couple seconds and I can give you your answer.” He answered, still keeping his head buried in Keebo’s shoulder. Keebo chuckled slightly at his reply.

It took Rantaro a couple minutes to get his breathing to even out. He took his head out of Keebo’s shoulder, prying his eyes open. He looked at Keebo, who was still smiling at him, although it was a bit apologetically.

“Sorry, I probably should have warned you. Or at least given you enough time to process what I was saying.” Keebo said.

“Well, I probably would have postponed anyway. So no need to apologise, I would have freaked out either way.” He smiled at Keebo, although it was a bit wobbly. Keebo clicked his tongue, looking up.

“Well, at least you have a better view of the stars now.” Keebo smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on the sky. Rantaro looked up.

He felt his breathing halt for a second. It looked breathtaking, and it was. Rantaro could see hundreds of stars decorating the sky, some bigger than others, some alone and some in groups. It reminded him so much of his old travels, it almost hurt. He could remember when on the boat with his parents, they would look at the sky, pointing out all the different stars. The little stars decorated the sky, purples and blues and so many different colours mixed in the night sky.

Rantaro couldn’t even feel the fear of falling anymore. Would he fall now, staring up at the night sky, he wouldn’t even be sad about it. He felt weightless. He felt as if he could float away and live on those stars far away.

“So?” Rantaro’s thoughts were interrupted by Keebo. Rantaro turned to face him. Keebo had a bright smile on his face. “Did you recognise anything yet?” 

Rantaro’s cheeks heated up. Lost in the moment, he had forgotten why he was up here with Keebo in the first place. He glanced up at the sky, it still looked as unrecognisable as it had been earlier. Yet, he didn’t seem to mind much anymore, it brought a strange sense of tranquility to him.

“Ah, can’t say I do.” He mumbled, looking away from Keebo. Keebo laughed a bit.

“Well, it does look really pretty, doesn’t it?” Keebo asked, glancing up at the sky. Rantaro studied Keebo’s face for a second, before looking back up as well.

“Yeah, it really does.” He sighed, smiling to himself. He shifted a little in Keebo’s arms, trying to find a nicer way to sit.

“Hey, maybe your ultimate talent is being the ultimate astronomer.” Keebo said, looking at Rantaro. “Seeing as you can’t remember.”

“If I am, then I’m kind of glad I forgot about it. I mean, what would Kaito do if he knew I could read the stars?” Keebo laughed at this.

“Oh, he wouldn’t leave your side _for sure!_ ” Keebo laughed, and Rantaro snorted slightly.

“Nice, another person he can add to that harem he calls ‘his sidekicks’.” Rantaro voiced. “I mean, nothing against Kaito, of course. He’s just a bit too loud for me to deal with 24/7.” Keebo hummed.

“I think anyone can get sick from someone if they have to deal with that person for too long.” Keebo mused. Rantaro hummed at this, slumping in Keebo’s arms ever so slightly. He could feel the other tense up a little, but it was gone after just barely a second. Rantaro’s arms were still around Keebo’s neck, but they were hanging more relaxed now.

“You tensed up there for a second, you alright bud?” Rantaro asked, poking Keebo’s arm with his finger. Before remembering Keebo was a _robot_ , and robots are made of metal. “You sure you’re not planning to murder me while I’m not on guard?”

“W-what? Of course not!” Keebo sputtered out. Rantaro rolled his eyes.

“That is exactly what a murderer would say.” He said. Keebo began sputtering again, before promptly shutting up, glaring at Rantaro.

“Hey wait, you’re smiling. Was that seriously sarcasm??” Keebo yelled, somewhat angry. Rantaro bursted into a laughing fit, of giggles and hiccups.

“Oh my god, you should have seen your face.” Rantaro laughed, tears beginning to prick in his eyes from his own laughter. Keebo was still staring intently at Rantaro, but he looked bewilderd now, instead of angry like he had been before. His pupils were blown wide and there was a deep flush on his face. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, quickly looking away.

“D-don’t blame me, I’m not always the best at reading human emotions.” He was still refusing to meet Rantaro’s gaze. Rantaro was still laughing slightly, though his laughing fit seemed over now. He was only slightly giggling now.

“Why? Is it because you’re a robot?” Keebo turned his head sharply towards Rantaro sharply. He gasped, but there was a smile on his face when he spoke.

“Is that a robophobic remark I hear? I had expected better of you, Rantaro.” Rantaro grinned at him.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Drop me?” Rantaro asked, phrasing the last bit as a challenge. His smile was wiped of his face when he saw Keebo grin misschiveously. “Keebo-”

“You know, I might take you up on that offer.” Keebo grinned at him. Rantaro felt his eyes go wide, before narrowing them.

“Oh, you sly bastard. You wouldn’t dare-” He was cut off when Keebo dropped him slightly, barely a feet. Rantaro screeched, tightening his grip on Keebo’s neck, holding on for dear life. His stomache turned again. There was no real reason to freak out, Keebo was still holding onto Rantaro tightly. Yet Rantaro buried his face in Keebo’s shoulder again. 

He could hear Keebo snickering besides his ear, and Rantaro took the opportunity to swing his foot at Keebo’s other shoulder. It hit the metal with a soft _clang_.

“Hey, did you just kick me?” Keebo asked, sounding undignified.

“ _Maybe_ , you shouldn’t have almost dropped me then.” Rantaro said smugly.

“Bold words for someone whose life depends on me.” Keebo laughed. Rantaro snickered.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re kind of a dick?” Rantaro mused, tapping the back of Keebo’s shoulder with his fingernails.

“Well, Ouma-kun did ask me if robots have dicks, but that’s probably not what you meant.”

“Yeah, that does seem like something he would ask.” Rantaro hummed, his chin on Keebo’s shoulder. Keebo chuckled.

“And no, I- haven’t met many people yet who could be able to call me that.” Keebo said, his voice sounding a little sadder than it had been before. Rantaro felt a pang of sorrow for the other boy. He pushed his head of Keebo’s shoulder, now looking Keebo in the eyes.

“Well then, allow me to be the first person to.” Rantaro said. He cleared his throat dramatically, hooking his arm of off Keebo’s neck to wave his finger around. “K1-B0, I hereby officialy state.” He poked Keebo in his chest. “That you’re kind of a dick.”

“I don’t know whether to thank you or to get mad at you.” Keebo snickered.

“Preferably the first one. But you know, beggers can’t be choosers.” Rantaro smiled.

“Alright then.” Keebo said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Rantaro Amami.” He took a small pause, bringing his face closer to Rantaro’s. “Thank you for being the first person to call me childish names.”

Rantaro blinked, barely processing the words. Keebo’s face was very close all of a sudden, and he did not know how to feel about this. Keebo seemed to suddenly realize as well, because he jerked his head away.

“Oh, um, sorry about that.” Keebo laughed awkwardly.

“Oh no, it’s alright” Rantaro laughed, scratching his chin.

“Anyways, do you want to get down? We have been up here for a while already and you’re starting to shiver.” Keebo said, looking worried. Now that Keebo mentioned it, Rantaro was starting to feel very cold.

“Yeah, I guess I am starting to get cold.” Rantaro said.

“Okay, we’ll be down in a second.” Keebo said, starting to lower himself. As soon as they hit the ground, Rantaro jumped out of Keebo’s arms. He landed a bit wobbly on his feet. He stretched out.

“Hey look, you didn’t kill me.” Rantaro turned to face Keebo. “Unless, you’re planning to stab me right now, that would be very despairing.” Rantaro clicked his tongue, smirking at Keebo.

“Maybe I will.” Keebo laughed. The two walked back tot he building, side by side, all the way up to their rooms. Just as Rantaro wanted to say goodbye, Keebo spoke up.

“Um, hey, do you maybe, want to hang out tomorrow?” He asked, his face going red.

Suddenly, the notepad in Rantaro’s pocket felt a lot heavier. He knew what he had to do, but maybe, he could make some plans for after that ordeal was done.

“Yeah, of course!” Rantaro answered, a bright smile on his face. Keebo seemed relieved, and happily smiled at him. “I do have to go to the library, but we can hang out after that.”

“Great!” Keebo answered a little too loud. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Keebo skipped away.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Rantaro called after him. And even after he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t wipe away the dopey grin on his face.

Maybe, they would be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> whooo I finally finished it (only took me five hours but stillll)
> 
> Anyways, Amaiibo is underrated and needs more love, so when there weren't many fics for them, I took it upon myself to write this. (It's terribly written so hurray.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A promise to break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858758) by [Dornada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dornada/pseuds/Dornada)




End file.
